Her Disaster
by XxBraveSoulXx
Summary: What's making Marceline, the most powerful vampire queen in the world, call for someone to save her? The vampire queen is stuck and she doesn't know what to do. Just a super short one-shot for my favorite character


_**XxBraveSoulXx here. This is my first Adventure Time story so I hope it's not terrible. Keep in mind it's about 11 at night and I'm writing this cause I can't sleep and it's fun. Just a little one-shot with the awesome vampire queen. **_

_**~Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. I only own the plot of this story. **_

Marceline can't believe what just happened. She's stuck. There's nothing she can do. She doesn't know how to get herself out out this mess. And for once, she can't just break out. She's been calling for help for the past twenty minutes. What's making Marceline, the most powerful vampire queen in the world, call for someone to save her?Well, she got herself locked in the jail of the nightosphere.

"Stupid Dad, stupid Finn," she keeps mumbling under her breath. "I shouldn't be in here!" She yells loudly as she shakes the cage's bars wildly. Just then, bananas slip into her cage. "Disgusting!" she yells and backs up and hits the back of the cage. "DAD LET ME OUT!"

Just how did the vampire queen the herself into this mess? Well it started when her and Finn were watching a chick flick. They were in her small house with Finn plopped on her red uncomfortable couch and Marceline just floating there as usual. They were watching it because they hated movies about mushy stuff. They always laughed and made fun of it.

"Wow that girl is so lame," Finn points out. "I mean, if she wanted to go see her dad she should just go instead of singing about it."

Marceline hadn't said a word. This story was so familiar to her. As she watched it, her eyes widened and she was so angry her eye sockets started on fire. "Woah Marceline, dude, chill," Finn said. "Why are you so mad?"

"This movie is about me!" she roared. She started throwing stuff around in her house. "You picked this movie on purpose because it's exactly my life!"

"Come on, settle down," Finn said. He dodged a few of pots and pans she threw at him. She suddenly threw a baby orange wombat at him. Finn caught him just before he hit the ground. "Get outta here little guy!"

"Thanks Finn," the wombat replied in a low voice. "Don't mention it man, just take care of the other wombat babies."

"You got it," the wombat replied. "Come on guys, we're free again!" Several voices chanted, "Weee!" before scurrying off into the distance.

"Goodbye baby wombats," Finn whispered. "You're safe and free from harm." Marceline was sitting on the groud, curled up in a ball. Finn, being a good friend, walked up to her and handed her a red apple from his backpack."There you go," Finn comforted her. "You feeling any better?"

"No!" she snapped, causing Finn to flinch. "I haven't seen my Dad in a really long time Finn. He did something that broke my heart and I don't know if I can forgive him for it."

"You know what," Finn said, "why don't we go see him together? We can go and- "

"No way Finn," Marceline objects. "My dad lives in the nightopshere. That place is crazy, even for a hero like you."

"We'll see about that," Finn smiled. He pulled out a ball and threw it on the wall. The ball hit the wall with such a force that it portal opened. "There, now all you gotta do is go in and talk to him," Finn smiled.

"How did you-"

"No time for that," Finn said while pushing her into the portal. She flew in and yelled at him as he yelled, "Good luck!"

Marceline hit the ground with such a loud force that the noise echoed throughout the room. The vampire recognized it as her father's thrown room. Pictures of herself, her father, and her mother were everywhere.

"Man," she mumbled.

Then she saw him. The vampire glared at her father as she sees his more threatening form's frown crack into a smile. "Marceline!" her father called. "Have you finally come to take over this dump?"

"Uh, no," she responded with a frown. She took a deep breath. "I came for an apology."

Her father let out a loud laugh, which made heat flood into her cheeks. "You really think I'm going to apologize to you? Guards, lock her up. I don't even want to see her anymore. And make sure he gets the royal treatment."

"Dad, no stop!" she called as she was being dragged away to the cell.

She hit the opposite end of the cage and started screaming. The monsters began to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, you'll see," one of them replied in a high pitched voice.

And that's what happened. Here she is, weak and scared, trapped in a cage. She contemplates her surroundings for a moment. Red fire is begin to rise up. She's surrounded by red and nothing else to it. Her cage is small with just a small amount of water. Basically, she's screwed. Then she realizes what they've done to her. Her skin beings to boil and she let's out a shriek of terror.

"The heat's going to kill me!" she screams.

She hears Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum laughing in the background. She cries out to them. They just ignore her and laugh louder. The vampire cries as she feels her skin light on fire.

"NOOO!"

Marceline wakes up in drenched in sweat. It takes her a moment to realize it was a nightmare.

"It was a dream," she thinks aloud. "Just a dream." Suddenly, her doorbell rings. She gets out of her bed and walks to her door. She sees Finn standing there, holding something behind his back.

"Finn...?"

"Yo Marceline, wanna watch a movie?"

She shrugs, "...yeah sure."

_**That's it I hope you all like it! Let me know what you all think...R&R!**_


End file.
